


【2Top】剧本

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 意淫是最好的告白p.s.T是小偶像的粉丝
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro
Kudos: 2





	【2Top】剧本

“经常见女性偶像做不下去了，下海拍色情电影的吧。男性的见过么？”

“不是吧，真的有？”

“喏，看那边。”

T君顺着摄像师的手指方向看去，是他今次的合作对象。

T就叫T，如果他的视频标题上有一个别的名字，那就是艺名。做这行的没个艺名可怎么行？二十岁出道，第二年就在业界小有名气，第五年上了凌晨综艺的访谈。第七年，导演第一次问他，对男人有没有兴趣。他说“我只做Top”，于是他得到了一个有意向合作的男演员的名单。这一位就是他随手一指，指来的结果。

“这才是他拍的第七部，据说拍到第十部就不拍了。”

“怎么一回事，只是来赚个快钱？”

“我哪知道，到时候你可以问问他。”

名为M君的男演员正在看着灯光师调试，但眼神并没有跟着灯光走，不知道在想些什么。T背靠着墙，把手肘搭在摄影机上，另一只手给自己喂着速溶咖啡，眼睛一直盯着M君的动作。M君长得秀气，甚至有点可爱，在偶像圈大概还是比较吃香的那一类，在这个业界也很容易招人喜欢。T认得他，因此不禁在心中演练着当对方看过来的时候自己的嘴角要扬起到什么角度，看上去既有气势又不显得高傲，更不要显得殷勤和讨好。

这时助理男演员走过去，似乎是看他在那里无所事事，所以让他去提前准备。他局促地答应下来，转身就往浴室走去，没注意到有个人正在关注着他的一举一动。

T顿觉无聊，纸杯里的咖啡见了底，他也变得无所事事。也不知道那个人要准备多久，没准还够时间闭上眼睛歇息一会。

可M君很快就出来了，应导演的要求，裸着下半身。剧本是身为bottom的M饰演高中生，假称太过炎热所以不想穿裤子，以此勾引试验数学补习老师的T。

T盯着衬衫下若隐若现的小屁股，也不知自己说对台词了没有，得到导演的指令就急切地把这个举止生涩得不像拍过7部片子的漂亮男演员压倒在床上。从穴口中流出的，M刚刚自己弄进去的润滑液淌出来沾湿了床单……

“T君，T君！”这是导演的声音，还是谁的声音？

他睁开眼，是摄影师在叫他。

“怎么睡着了，下一场就到你了。”

“哦……没睡着，是在闭着眼想事情。”他撒了个无伤大雅的慌。

“想什么？”

“第一次和男人拍欸，有点紧张总行吧。”

摄影师给T倒了杯咖啡，转头检查摄影机。他调整好了这个机位的角度，瞟了眼取景框，突然抬起头，推了推P的手臂。

“干什么？”T刚从梦里醒来，还有些迷迷糊糊，正想喝点咖啡清醒一下，清静被打扰还是令他烦躁。

摄影师神神秘秘，对他小声说：

“哎，经常见女性偶像做不下去了，下海拍色情电影的吧。男性的见过么？”

**Author's Note:**

> 意淫是最好的告白  
> p.s.T是小偶像的粉丝


End file.
